kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts II/DarkestShadow/Pt three
Well young Shadows, how about this? You bow to me, DarkestShadow and I will give you a new part of my walkthrough. Deal? World Map of Worlds Confusing title right? That’s because this world map has more worlds than Twilight Town. The primary form of travel in the Kingdom Hearts universe is by Gummi Ship. Right now there is only one world available so that’s where we’re heading. Some people may recognise the name from KH1... Hollow Bastion That’s right we are in Hollow Bastion, former home to Maleficent and other bad guys whose butts we kicked in the first KH game. But, seeing as the baddies aren't here anymore, it’s a free world! Upon entrance, a cutscene will play showing Pete in Villain's Vale and a Crow, after which you’ll end up in the Marketplace. Walk around town to see if there is anything you want to buy. I would recommend grabbing some potions and any other healing items you can afford. Once you're done, head straight towards the building with ice blocks in front of it and talk to Uncle Scrooge. Who'll complain that he can't make Ice cream... Carry on through to the next area where a cutscene will play and you'll meet Yuffie, and have to fight a load of Nobodies, after you win Sora will make a bad impression of Leon (see below). Head through the streets battling heartless until you reach a wide open area. Beat the heartless here then pick up the treasure and head inside... Here you'll meet Cid, Aerith and Leon... who is the only one that'll get a character box. After receiving the Blizzard magic and saving, Head towards the wall while picking up the few treasures and destroying the Heartless... Can you Shadow's make it there without my guidance? Yes? Good. Go through the gate at the right end of the wall to meet up with Squall/Leon but before heading in you should see a treasure chest. Another cutscene will play showing the heartless army and two lonely Dusks... Suddenly Dusk's and Samurai's will appear and you'll have to defend the gate from them. Strategy= What you need to do here is stay by the gate as much as possible, attack like crazy and keep using Blizzard. Once this mission is done you’ll receive Fire. Now that that’s done another cutscene will play and you’ll meet Organisation XIII VI. What happened to the other 7, you ask?. I dunno but we’ll most likely find out later. Once this is done you’ll unlock 2 more worlds. Sweet. Back to the World Map Back on the world map you’ll notice two new worlds but you’ll also see two gates. These are Gummi missions. There’s no real point in me giving you any strategy for these missions because you can just get away with repeatedly tapping . Seeing as there are 2 worlds, we’ll go with the slightly harder one (the world closest to Twilight Town). Activate the gate, choose your ship and finish the mission. After that we head into The Land of Dragons. Home page | Previous Page <- | Next Page -> Category:Kingdom Hearts II walkthrough